Kain
K A I N ❝ Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.❞ ''-Dr. Seuss'' I D E N T I T Y A P P E A R A N C E B U I L D: Kain is a tall, stocky, muscular male. He has rather broad, muscular shoulders and chest, which makes agility not his best skill. However, brute force is. He is quite tall for his species, but around the same height as that of a Gray Wolf. F U R: Kain’s pelt is an odd, yet rather alluring mix of the two simple colors brown and gray. However, the two do appear in a multitude of shades. The brown is most distinct around his throat, muzzle, points above his eyes, and in a long stripe starting from the back of his head to the tip of his tail, the rather light shade of brown running in a thick line along his back. The gray is more distinct on his shoulders, his sides, and around his back legs. His fur is also rather thick and fluffy. D I S T I N C T I V E T R A I T S: Kain has noticeably long legs, making him appear to me rather tall. He has a thin scar under his right eye socket, and one on the underside of his jaw. P E R S O N A L I T Y P O S I T I V E: Patient - 'Kain has learned that in his pack, patience is key. He has learned how to peacefully deal with difficult people, and he has learned how to ignore them. '''Protective - '''Kain is very protective over his friends, family, and pack. He had developed this trait very early in his youth. He also almost subconsciously will hunt and take care of pups that lack a stable caregiver. He is very paternal in that sense. '''Humorous - '''Despite his serious facade, Kain tends to be quite funny when time calls. N E U T R A L: '''Blunt - ' He will often give his opinion without thinking on whether it affects someone else or not. He is someone good to go to when seeking advice or honesty on a matter. 'Loud - '''Kain is naturally very loud. On top of that, he talks a lot. He's just a natural extrovert It can become quite obnoxious at times. N E G A T I V E: '''Impulsive - '''Despite usually being the most patient in a group, when in a high-stress situations, Kain does things without thinking. Whether it's on instinct or it's just him being stupid, he can't really control it. Often times he does know what he's doing is immorally wrong and he just doesn't care. '''Anxious - '''Because of his previous loner lifestyle, he is naturally on edge when alone. When he isn't with his packmates, he feels very vunerable which can lead to jumpy behavior. '''Narcissistic - '''Kain can sometimes be very full of himself. He has gained this trait because of the attention he had recieved from his parents as a pup. Because of this he can also be stubborn when discussing things because he things that his way is, regardless of the topic, the right way. S T A T I S T I C S R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''Relationship Status -' Available 'Current Partner -' N/A 'Ex-Affairs -' N/A 'Sexual Orientation -' Homosexual 'Physical Preferences -'''Though he doesn't really care what his partner looks like, he does have a soft spot for males who have darker fur with odd/unique markings. He also prefers vibrant, brightly colored eyes over pale or dark ones. '''Mental Preferences -' Kain's perfect partner mustn't be dependant off of him. He prefers someone who is strongwilled that will take charge in the relationship. He wants a partner that can think for themself so he doesn't have to. 'Relationship Preferences -' He's looking for a serious, stable, long-term relationship. D E T A I L S L I K E S: 'Winter - '''Due to his longer, more durable coat, he was practically built for winter. He also grew up in a colder area, so winter reminds him of home in a way. '''Nighttime -'''Kain has always preferred the night over the day, and for good reason. He has always been infatuated with the beauty of the sky and he stars, and enjoys staying up late to gaze at them. '''Caribou - ' He has always preferred caribou over deer or elk. There is no known reason why, other than that he just prefers the taste. '''Socializing -''' 'Kain has always been naturally charismatic. He's a charmer, and it show. He loves talking among his packmates and he's rarely seen doing anything eles in his down time. '''Rain - '''Kain loves the rain. The sound, the smell, and especially the way it makes the forest look. D I S L I K E S: '''Summer -' Because of his thick, heavy coat, Kain becomes unbelievably hot in the summer. He finds it difficult to stand directly in the sun for long periods of time without moving. 'Dependency -' He believes that no wolf can live a free and rewarding life while being dependent on another. He especially hates it when someone is dependent on him. '''Rabbit - '''Kain has a strong disliking for rabbit. He says that it leaves a horrid taste in his mouth and a film on his teeth that rubs off on his inner cheek. '''Gravel - '''Kain despises gravel. He hates the way it feels when he stands on it, he hates walking on it, and despises sitting or laying in it. Pieces often will get stuck in his fur if he does, which makes it look unkept and dirty. T R I V I A - He has a deathly fear of swimming - He doesn't enjoy the company of most pups - He dislikes it when his fur is unkept, which is hard considering is difficult to manage - Kain is named after the historical figure, Cain. His name also is inspired by a song. - Kain is a very proud and confident being. It's easy for him to start conversations because of this. - Kain's howl rather deep and nasally, which contrasts to others. - Kain has a strong scent of pine and rain. - He, unfortunately, is oblvious to any romantic jestures shown towards him.